


Just A Scratch

by Charlotte_Lancer



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dos Gringos (band), Drabble, Gen, Humor, Music, Not Beta Read, Tumblr Prompt, not a songfic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: Prompt: "Shuffle your music and write a drabble based on the third song that comes on."
Kudos: 4





	Just A Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it helps that I've only got one album on my new mp3 player, but I could not have asked for a better song to come on for this.

The door opened, and McKay walked in without even knocking.

“So who did you manage to piss off this time, Sheppard?”

“What?” As far as he knew he hadn’t done anything, and nobody had done anything to imply they were mad at him. “Why?”

“Because someone rigged the mess’s speakers to play nothing but  _ I’m A Pilot _ on a loop. And I don’t see any other pilots here.”

“It was one scratch! From  _ enemy fire _ .” Apparently he wasn’t going to hear the end of this one anytime soon.

“I don’t think the mechanics care.”

Sheppard sighed. “Can we unplug it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "I'm A Pilot"- Dos Gringos


End file.
